


all晰pwp：晰欣-《骑驴找马》

by 95gas



Category: all晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dirty talk/性爱描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas
Kudos: 2





	all晰pwp：晰欣-《骑驴找马》

王晰X王欣  
人设ooc，非真人请勿扰真人，**描写，di**tytalk  
龙凤与共，富贵在天。  
祝有梦的孩子都可以圆梦。  
给一位老师。

\----------------------------------

“欣子唱得躁哈！”

“欣哥牛逼！”

王欣穿越哄闹的人潮，那些举起的手臂森林成影，挡住他搓捏头上半干发胶稍局促的模样。他有点得意也有点慌张。上台唱完摇滚版的《小毛驴》，下了台就返璞归真只剩下小毛驴的懵钝，铆钉老爹鞋踩在地上踢踏踢踏，坠得他脚跟子沉。

人呢那个土嗨喊麦的！

王欣扯扯不透风的宫廷式长风衣，捞掏大衣翻火机，抄出来个热粉色大奶妹的一次性火机掰两下点半润在口袋里的烟，坐路墩子等着王晰。

好容易登个台吧这哥们儿就鸽了他，好一个“鸽”哥啊！

呸！

哎啥玩意那么香，孜然带着微酸油滋滋的味儿...

“烤冷面！！”

一回头王欣就给明晃晃的锡纸银闪瞎眼。

“你穿着啥玩意儿？”王欣皱着眉接过碗装的烤冷面，一支竹签捅得火腿极深，和另一只高低踩跷混着面肉香菜濡染辣油，王欣噗嗤了脑子里来点荤料佐餐，吃得带劲。

“这是镭射风，跟你啊，穿个螨虫啃洞的破烂外套就登台了，还‘vintage’。”

王晰努嘴作势抢烤冷面，王欣啥都成，抢食？天王老子也不行！

“我到处找你呢。”

“操你这人臭毛病，不爱听话到处跑，我这不是买烤冷面吗，你搁台上嗷嗷的我都替你捏把冷汗。”王晰和王欣不见外，照样捞他口袋翻火机，看到芭比粉大波妹的塑料杆嗤之以鼻，“完蛋，王欣你品味还是那么差，你不兴掏个两块的买个防风打火机啊，我抽个烟还得悄摸拿外套捂着点火。”

王欣闻着王晰扑棱开外套一股子烤冷面的味，心里头骄傲，说到底王晰这个同乡同姓的哥还是疼他。

“你今天给我打几分？”

“啥？”

“揣着明白装糊涂，我斜眼都看到你站在台侧瞄我呐。”

“顾着捂烤冷面，没看。”

“呵呵。”

“九十八吧。”

“啊？”

“八十八。”

“咋又给我扣十分呢？”

“七十八！”

王欣恼了，分一只手捅咕王晰腰侧，反掌刷痒痒肉本来是轻而易举的，这锡纸廓形外套太硬朗穿不透，王晰得意洋洋哎哎站起来转圈任他挠。

“挠累了，不挠了。”王欣半碗烤冷面造没了，他心疼地看泼到地面上只咬了一口的火腿肠瘪薄鸭子嘴，王晰啧啧，“你就该先把肠吃了，那碗东西就肠最贵。”

小屁孩，啥好东西都留到最后吃。

“你不还没吃吗？”

“你哥我晚上造比利牛斯山的火腿，云腿，得不？”王晰揉揉王欣抹满发胶的头，阿童木那一角戳人，扰掌刺挠，仿佛王欣满是柔软的心故意整出来唯唯一枚逆鳞。

“说得咱有似的。”

王欣看看身后的场子，挺好的梦，不能多恋栈。

王晰心头苦涩。

“我们决定签下王欣，他很不错。”

下午的时候王晰接了唱片公司的电话，对于被排除计划外还是发懵。

后来他想，意料之外情理之中啊。

王欣真不错。

只是不知道咋和这个弟弟开口。

一个飞黄腾达总比捆在一起饿死的好。

“欣子，走吧，风大。”

王晰摆摆手喊王欣从路牙子边蹦下来。

“啊，那么快去火车站啊？”王欣一步三回头看着那个叫“Candy”的场子，刚刚圆一场小梦的他像被喂了缠着糖浆奶嘴的孩子还在回味无穷，他可不想那么快踏上回家的列车。

“不回，我们开房住一宿。”王晰捏王欣的脖颈自然，小子痒痒肉就在颈弯，一拎就乖鸡了。

“那得多贵。”讲到钱，王欣又有点局促，这回上来面试又占场子实在花了不少钱了，闪送和代驾小一年抠巴攒的钱呢。

“小团情侣酒店才你一顿烧烤钱，住得好睡得好比啥都强，面试公司的宿舍环境是好，但是咱俩讲话不方便，要是给人听了我们战略，不就黄了。”

逮着能骗就骗吧，欣子打小就听他的话。

“情侣酒店？不大好吧哥？”

“你夹紧了腿碎步装个零不就行了！”

“你才零呢！”

说是情侣酒店，其实把那儿当商旅住宿的人不少，因此王晰带着王欣进大堂也没人大惊小怪。

进了房，王欣逮啥都新鲜。

“瞅瞅，这皮鞭儿，你说咱们昨天来住，就能摘下来上台用了！”

“嗯你是不是还要边晃边送胯？”

王晰弯折食指给王欣往脑袋上来了一下。

王欣无所谓地坐在粉羽毛秋千上荡起来，“没准底下就有人吃这套呢？我就发了！”

“发骚是吧？”

王晰掌扳王欣下颌，姆腹轻轻按他耳下，那里能摸出心跳。

王欣有点看不懂他了，只是觉得哥比以往看着要躁得多，暴躁。

眯弯的眼下坠，尾烧霞，双瞳深幽，看得到自己，被揉得憨里憨气的发有一撮最硬挺，阿童木的小刺儿。

王欣抓着王晰腕心和他龇牙咧嘴，小时候挨欺负，王晰教他“甭提对面看起来多悍，先狠一张脸，有多狠就多狠”。

因为王晰小时候比王欣多受了几年欺负，这经验很宝贵，也很实在。

“王欣，保持着啊，就得这样，以后就得这样闯荡。”

王欣小时候最怵王晰喊他全名，到现在也是，一喊全名没好事。

“咋了？”

“就跟你复习一回。”

“是不是来电话了？好消息还是坏消息？坏消息？”

王欣连环炮相逼。

“洗洗睡吧。”

“你是不是特看不起我呀？”

“？”

“今天的烤冷面加了两个蛋，火腿还是纯肉没面的，完了事把我带酒店住一宿好打发我？”

“欣子...”

“不，我得谢谢哥，今天真是好，特好，我特喜欢。”

王欣说不下去了，扒拉水壶抠塑料把手，后来想壶里不知道煮过什么，退而求其次拨水龙头想接水，王晰打他手掌，喊他别喝生水，他不听，咕嘟嘟灌两捧，给掐着腮嗳出来。

“凉了嗓子我他妈削了你！”

王晰生气的时候冷脸拉，飞眉竖目，王欣眼睫挂水帘中也不禁发抖，接着糊了一脸热毛巾，把妆容带去，顺便卸去那点毛孩子的冲动。

“是哥不好，没让你过上好日子。”

王欣讶异他难得的坦率，最难最难的时候也没这样。

房间里电视新闻频道在告时，周五零点正。

在瀛洲，周五是最一周里兄弟二人最乐快的时光。

王欣跑完代驾，回到家时就能闻见扒肉的味，王晰常闪送的盒饭店老板会把一些多出来的菜肉给他带走，十二块拿的是三倍的量，他们小小放纵，沉浸在卤汁浓郁的扒肉、酸菜拌的米饭里过，吃饱了吃香了，练出来的歌都备有味儿，哈啤两小杯壮了胆都敢画饼，要出片了卡带黑胶cd都整上，签名儿要提前练好，要用金箔水儿的签，晃眼！唱遍全国大小有名的场子，收割如潮的掌声和拥抱。

美得出泡泡。

十二点一褪酒劲儿，王欣就先挠醒王晰，把这周挣的钱摊在王晰手里，灰姑娘下了马车抱南瓜一般灰溜溜，这周多了这周少了，一张脸就能读懂。

多或少，王欣都会得到王晰一顿好揉。

这回先哭出来的是王晰。

他问能不能亲亲王欣，王欣偏过头来要听得更清楚，王晰看到那是小时候他“哥我给你唱首歌听听”的那副神情。

雀跃羞涩和些许惶恐。

盼望什么又怕什么的样子。

亲吻比唱歌炫技更袒露情绪，皮肤的接触比声波扩散直观，牵抿在脸颊，迅速游贴到嘴唇的过程匆匆，王欣来不及咀嚼是什么，就被王晰抓着腕子勾在粉毛秋千的黑皮革吊绳上。

犹记得就这样抓拽，王欣看到自己趾甲抠到王晰镭射光的外套皮子，散得碎在手里，挣扎再挣扎着，被迫打了花手拧在吊绳上，流苏是化纤的，晃晃刷刷在王晰下臂，惹那点红就足够叫王晰若公牛耙地冲过来把风衣和衬衣都撕开，王欣看他晰哥纤秀的眼扑赤蛛网冒狰狞的光，被震慑地变成耷拉翅膀的蛾往后缩，奶头遭凉就拢结，尖簇起来还是肿嫩的，羞出来一团霞色在锁窝和胸脯上汇，没来得及往下沉，窄腿裤就被狂莽撕开。

王晰这穿着啥啊手上的漆怎么捻不掉。

王欣往上看，不要想别的，是梦。

“你看着我。”王晰捏着王欣的腮帮子叫他看着自己。

“我说，王晰你这个孬种，喊麦那么脏行动却那么怂屄，要操我还要拴住我？真把我当驴骑是不？”

王欣呸了王晰一口先发制人。

“真行哈，敢和我顶嘴了？”

“你都要操我了我还不兴回嘴？”

王欣谎话嚼多了就打磕巴，耻毛被揪了几下给散在脸上就噤声。

王晰不说话，找了情侣酒店标配的润滑剂嫁接一个洗手间干净的鸭嘴泵往王欣囊球上挤，哔啾哔啾几泵凉飕飕，胖团团的肉球往下淌泪，浸润小穴。

“强奸你还挤润滑？”王欣扭着身子，无奈腿脚拴束似得他怎么蹬都像树上抹油的猴一样。

鸡巴倒是越舞越精神。

“强你妈个奸，上星期谁挨被窝里屌我的手？”王晰拧了拧王欣的蛋子，不耐烦地用口奸着弟弟的屌子。

王欣悄然收蜷脚趾，呵哈热气梗嗓昂首，下巴上嫩青的胡茬挂汗，到喉结和锁窝，然后抱到了乳尖。

王晰呸出龟头，改用薄唇把包皮往下剥，系带连接肉柱的部位最嫩，他今天偷吃过王欣碗里的肠，就那点，给他不动声色又埋回面皮里，占小便宜，抱大实惠，多好。

“哥，哥，你摸摸下边。”

“哪儿？”

“...后边...后边...”

王欣自己琢磨过，要是哪天捅咕破了自己是上边还是下边的，论气力和劲儿还是屌的分量，估摸还是下边垫吧挨操的，王晰不在家他自己洗澡的时候拿食指撬，穴肉包着就拢，怎么放松怎么紧，王欣想以前跟姑娘开荤的时候那些姑娘皱起来的脸，有一点抱歉，来回那么弄了十多分钟按进去那股痒爽又是和打枪不一样的，磨浅处软热的壁掏撩，捅不过几分钟鸡巴就涨得难受，低声哭叫看着镜子里自己和王晰有一点相似的脸喊哥操我哥干我，把精液飞出去。

王欣当时羞恨极了，拿海绵沾着王晰的剃须泡把镜子抹得干干净净，王晰回来洗，觉着越来越膈应，光鸟冲着镜子洗澡太怪了，于是乎拿一次性雨衣改成浴帘子隔起来。

“你咋了把镜子擦那么亮堂，你对着镜子撸呀你？”

王欣当时偷喝王晰的速溶咖啡时就给呛了一口，王晰说两块五一包给他一喷全霍霍了，还搭上刚洗好的衣裳，真是败家崽子。

“真热这，欣子你这真软...”

王晰亲他穴遭时有点失控，硬扎的胡茬钉在腿内侧糊过去，舔舐微弛扩拓的肉门伸食指，舌尖打头阵钻，然后掏摸，那么点小洞要吃那么根肥屌越想越不可能、越不忍，可当王欣沉腹扯嗓叫他哥，喊他干他，把最淫几声闷在嘴里时，王晰倒也再也不客气，犯浑地把中指也戳捅进去插，嘴嗑着蛋，吮着屌，用口取悦着他的欣子。

那家情侣酒店情趣玩意不少，M码的假硅胶屌敲敲进去抽出来，就给润得水灵，王晰啊口给王欣看看，“一支润滑给进去你是流了一口泉，欣子你可真成，那么馋你哥呀？”

王欣别着脸，之后王晰给他接连充满热望又渴企的吻，薄薄四片揪扯牵抿，时而缓若丘又急皱成小峰，烤烟和带醋的面酱一接触，烟火就具象了，劣质的地中海蓝陈设化成糖果屋，粉毛秋千随着王欣不可耐缠晃绞绞，掉下来像雪屑子也像糖霜，舌头相缠不免吃到些许，不回化但也不能终止，停下的话梦就醒了。

王晰抖落外套和T，摘裤头毛糙跟刚脱雏儿那种冲动是从没在王欣跟前展现过的，不似王欣精瘦的肉体，他宽硕一些，肉体骁健些，反手多挤些润滑抓抓阴茎上膛，手忙脚乱地找洞子戳，刚插进去，王欣就蹬下了脚踝上的皮绳用腿肚夹紧了王晰的臀。

王欣边笑着边皱眉吹呼，挨操也摆出开音架势咕嘟唇，唇颤了几秒就被王晰含住，嘴被钻开来回颠弄舌，吐息太长没来得及吸气，王欣就给王晰接连夯插和唇吻闷着发昏，不晓得是性爱叫他昏聩还是却是气短。

王晰把下巴挨在王欣肩窝里眯着眼细吐，蚊蝇般低瓮道欣子欣子欣子，数数算算，王晰觉得最离不开人的还是自己。

他喜欢被欣子依赖的感觉，被需要时他被迫哥里哥气，但是欢爱中没有年岁压制，全部归整，是互相的需要；王欣倒是特别享受晰哥的撒娇，手被钳制时他只好尽量侧着脸磨蹭王晰，叫得更软更欢讨爱。

秋千吱嘎吱嘎，粉毛下坠就只剩皮绳，往下破了就掉在王欣胸脯上，缀在冒尖奶豆边添淫增色，王晰觉着眼熟，看看电视柜上王欣扔的粉红打火机，抓起来往王欣身边比划，“大奶妹！”

王欣皱眉伸下巴看，气得咬王晰腮帮子。

哦，把臂荧光粉塑料壳的打火机上那个大奶妹妹也穿着粉红羽毛边的比基尼呢，就和王欣现在胸脯上掉羽毛绳挺像的。

嘴上细啮下边口吮得很严，王晰啊呀给王欣的甜洞裹得屌更涨，错手拧火差点燎到王欣的发，王欣乐呵呵往王晰脸颊亲一下，“你给我解开，也兴我奸奸你...”

王晰收腹沉息，憋着憋着千万别射了，多丢人！王欣见他咬紧牙关阖眼的样子，就鸡啄米粒叮他，啵得王晰两颊唇周都发红。

到底是禁不起糖衣炮弹轰炸，王晰一解开王欣就搂着王晰夹住腰侧往前栽，正巧了是床，熟软弹实摔着也不疼，就是王欣猛然一坐，穴兜紧了鸡巴往里头戳得狠点，直接给撞出了精。

王欣匍在王晰怀里颤背脊，缓了半晌抬头，一脸憨笑伴着汗泪涎漾天真的笑，这让王晰颇感负疚。

“对不起。”王晰摸摸王欣的背，可真的不禁摸，一摸蝴蝶骨，王晰腹面就又湿几番，手指到了尾脊，王晰的东西都给王欣吮得酸酥绞箍不是滋味，又痒又热又湿润。

“还要，还要干，哥，我还要！”

王欣撑在王晰身上艰难褪着余韵，奋力挣扎身骨里坠地酸钝，推挪肉翘的臀往王晰的屌递送经受过爽乐甜潮的软洞淫门，情侣酒店的电视柜为了所谓情趣也是做成了镜面的，王晰抓着欣子的肉屁股往上举了掰，就能看见小淫穴哦开了嘴吞自己的屌，抽起来阳具就缠着浊沫，往下扥沫子就一圈圈往下沾到耻毛，尾脊到颈一路清泉婉软，背上有道道骨肉漾动的波。

王欣好奇为什么自己那么奋力而王晰死盯着前边不看他，回头望就看见自己开着腿臀上落摆臀奶子冒尖微晃的淫样，笑容没有跑走就换上羞赧，王晰看着镜柜里的他笑弯眼睛，伸舌舔舔王欣的下巴，品味比他小的欣子苦咸的泪汗，借此稀释他满胸的苦楚。

“欣子看看，看，看镜子...”

“不，你看我，你操我还不直接看是有啥毛病？”

“我想让你看看我干嘛那么迷你。”

“王晰你是不是有啥毛病！”

“是有点毛病的，我没毛病咋成天惦记你？”

王晰鲠着脖起来亲他，“亲不够你欣子。”

王欣这时候抓着王晰肩头叫他够不着“是好消息还是坏消息？”

王晰眼神黯下来，王欣啥也不说了，呼哧哗嗤收箍肉穴挨紧王晰胸膛擦奶尖地速晃臀，泄过一次的东西回坚返硬，搁到王晰肚头烫起来，皱的脸展开，不甘交混着痒爽，似哭似笑狐眼蓄溪，脸上湿湿软软，脖颈挂着汗粘缠，发尾贴着脖颈，王晰摸过去，那么细的颈子就握在掌下，顺锁骨用指头划，到了奶头搓捻，指耙掌托轻揉缓抚用唇吮，口里轻轻喊“欣子...”

他们两个人都以为是在向对方讨欢，在坏结局里祈求谅解。

其实只有一个人的梦暂时无法圆满罢了。

王晰承抛着王欣的臀，让他重重跌在自己身上，衔急的肉穴束拢，这使得王欣原本闷窒在口中的呻吟转至促快的气音，呵哈不止地绕在王晰耳畔，“哥，不行了我，你快点快点...你快点射呀...我真的...不...这什么？王晰！你放开！”

王欣给王晰猛掼侧压抽着腿操撞，王晰啃在他肩窝力道不大，意在安抚，哼“龙凤”、“骄子”这些听不清的词儿，王欣陷在被王晰操昏头和土昏头之际，抓着他手臂咬，咬得力道比他肉穴锁王晰的屌重多了，那真是有点恨。王晰捧王欣屁股抽抽提提，指头转他腹部的小太阳纹身，说欣子准备好了吗？

“准备好射了吗？”

准备好飞黄腾达了吗欣子？

“哥！！！！”

王欣反腕搂着王欣痒抖难歇，半开的腿僵了又抻又蹬，浑身跳电展开又收蜷，凹下的肚太阳下沉，鲠嗓地半挺胸脯站奶豆，王晰啃着后槽牙喉间气音缓出，笃笃射了几股急的到王欣穴里，精急猛冲穴里快活壁，把王欣操出缓小的精液，龟头坏心再往痒乐几寸壁戳顶磨蹭，清浅的男潮就哗声倾泼，王晰抓着他软下来的东西掸掸，轻搔他的腰侧并吮住王欣干凉的舌面，王欣才返生呼气，腹间的小太阳才又升起来。

“我也来一口。”

“抽啥烟，坏嗓子！”

“反正明天就回去了，抽一个！”

“你别呀欣子！”

王晰捏着烟不让王欣碰，王欣拿了芭比粉大奶妹的火机扳火，“给我，不然燎你屌毛！”

“操！”

“哥，对不起，是我没用，没能和你龙凤与共。”

王欣拽着王晰的手晃。

“是我被刷下去了，你能签公司，就在你今天在场子登台前人给我来了电话。”

“不能够吧这...”

两个被刷下或是两个被录取，是彻头彻尾的悲剧或皆大欢喜，而一下一上...

王晰背过去不看王欣了。

“是我不行，欣子。”

“你行！”

“哥，你行！”王欣搂住王晰说了好几次。

“我也不去了，我不去，我们回去再接着干活，换一个地方试音。”

“你二十一了欣子。”

“大把人四十一都熬不出头呢！”

“我们都要清醒一点。”

王晰回过头来，眼睛湿得看不清王欣。

他不愿意束缚王欣，而王欣不忍他贴补自己的梦想而无法圆梦。

“欣子你看着哥哈，你听话，明天就去报道，好好唱歌知道吗？”

“我不！”

“欣子！”

王欣恶狠狠咬了王晰一口。

“难么难都熬过来了，就差一点点了！”

“哥，你别不要我...”

王晰看着王欣，疼爱地捧着他的脸亲吻，“你不是那个在雪地里抱着乐谱哭的孩子了”

“我不在了你怎么办啊？”

他们之所以相依，是因为有共同的梦牵绊，没有梦想的家，那就是孤乡，一个人那得多孤独啊。

“嗨，说不定你这小狐狸精不在了我练歌写曲更顺了呢？就你，你！狐狸精！”

“叭叭地烦人！”

王欣抱着王晰止住了哭泣。

哥说得对啊，他再也不是那个爱哭的孩子了。

王晰送王欣上了公交，王欣挤过人群抽开车窗，抛给他一个粉东西，王晰瞅着就像大奶妹的打火机但还是下意识接好，车开远了他才摸出那是绑了一沓钱的大奶妹打火机。

钱不多，但估摸着是王欣身上所有的钱了。

王晰骂着蠢欣子臭欣子，沿着马路不舍地将眼泪憋回眼眶，噘唇把苦楚咽到肚子里。

过不久，王欣就凭着低音摇滚版的《小毛驴》火了，王晰在开快车时在电台采访里听到他郑重又缓慢地道出来最感谢的人叫王晰时，如潮的思绪冲汇于心。

“姓王的王，缕晰的晰，我永远谢谢你，但也请你永远不要放弃你的梦想。”

“这王欣唱得真是好，噢哟那么巧呀，您也叫王晰啊？”准备下车付款的乘客夸了一嘴王欣，前倾身子想扫码时，看到了王晰的工作证。

“巧了吧？给您抹零了，19就行。”

“行，谢谢哈！”

车门关上那一刹，王晰忍不得饱含思念的泪水倾泼如瀑，扑在方向盘上哭了出来。

人生路漫漫，有的人很快抵达罗马，有些人慢一些，骑着驴找着马，往着自己自己的方向走就对了。

两年后...

“哥，给你发短信也不回，打电话也不应，微信也不加...”

“我特想你，真的，特想。”

“哥，我明天就能见那位哥们儿，曲子真好，我真的挺紧张的。”

“他会给我写歌吗？哥？”

王欣朝着王晰没关机没停机的号码发去一条条的短信，这和漂流瓶无异，有去无回。

就在一年前，一位神秘的Elvis先生在著名网络电台发布了“亲爱的低音”频道，每周五凌晨4点9分发布小样，偶偶有两句哼唱，却因为戳心的文案和悦耳入心的旋律抓住了众多爱好者，一时间许多歌手都兴起找他邀歌，但他都拒绝了，越是拒绝越凸显着这位Elvis老师的神秘。

“欣子，Elvis老师来了，这回我粗粗听了听demo很对路。”

“行了行了你快点让他进来！”王欣迫不及待想见见这位神秘的Elvis先生。

“烤冷面，一根肠还是两根肠？”门后闷嗡起熟悉的低音。

“哥！”

小呆驴欣子可算是把他的黑马哥哥盼来了。

fin


End file.
